Life in Balance
by palelight
Summary: Summary: Vegeta and Bulma:She was his other weakness that he hated. Over Time and space their memories became one-sided. Rated M for language or anything in the story.
1. Hating your father

I don't own DB Z or any of the original characters, but I will add some of my own.

Summary: Vegeta and Bulma:She was his other weakness that he hated during their memories became one-sided. Rated M for language or anything in the story. Rated M for language or anything.

I guess I like writing Fanfiction, now. I just started 3 stories in 3 days.

I apologize for my English in advance!

* * *

Life in Balance

By: Palelight

Chapter 1: Hating Your father

Bulma skipped down the halls towards the training rooms to fight anyone in sight. She was only 5 and was fairly strong for an elite's brat. She was smarter than any saiyan, but fighting coursed through her blood like every other saiyan. She was separated from her parents from birth, but she worked with her father in the science wing after training. she had the rarest color, but her parents had abnormal coloring, so it was no suprise to others. Her father was sent off some where last year which didn't bother her a bit. She lived in the science wing's child development facilities. Other children lived in the training facilities while the 6 year old prince lived in his royal room.

She entered A1 of the training facilities. This room was for royalty and any who trained or fought with them. She just happened to fight with the prince on a regular basis, just not with her fists or legs.

"Ready girly!" said a 10 year old saiyan, Radditz. She physically fought with Radditz, but would verbally spat with prince Vegeta and his pompous mouth.

"Always ready when your not." She said to him while pacing to a nearby bench to place her armor down. She vanished, reappeared by Radditz and pinching him in the shoulder.

They smacked each other around until a feisty prince walked in with his head held high. Radditz was standing with one leg out stretched (one going in the direction for the splits) and the other bent with his fist at Bulma's floating body.

"Fool, you are mine today and don't have permission to fight with that weakling." He snarled at Bulma's direction. She snarled back and landed on the ground.

"You have no command over Radditz. You're still a weak prince that can barely harm a earth fly," she said sitting down on the bench next to Radditz, Vegeta, and her own armor plates.

Vegeta was angered by her comment and shot a blast to her head, but she fazed in on the other side the room onto an empty bench. His blast left a sizzle mark on the white walls, but didn't leave an impact. This was a every day conversation for the two and she never was harmed by him, just bruised slightly by his words towards her.

"Mighty prince 1 and Bulma 2," Radditz said while walking to the other side of the room from Vegeta's stand point. This was just a warm up for Vegeta's ego to take charge of his fighting. They fought while Bulma paced around them and fazed in between their fists a few times. To say the least she always was jealous when they fought together and she always tried her speed by bypassing their war.

65 minutes later, Radditz was smacked against the training room window. Bulma snickered at the loss against Vegeta. She didn't get along with Radditz to well out of training, but got along with his father and the Science wing's director, Bardock.

"Girl, my father wanted to speak with us after sparing. Come!" Vegeta demanded while walking with his armor in his hand out the sliding door. She picked up her armor and whooshed past Vegeta in the hallway.

"Eat my dirt Vegeta!!" she shouted out at him while fazing in and out down the hallway. He fazed to her side while she just jumped up from the floor and fazed out. The truth was Vegeta and Bulma were close to each other and got along with out them spitting words out at each other. Vegeta had picked on her since he first saw her in saiyan training. She never addressed Vegeta by the 'Prince' except for in front of royalty and important guests.

They reached the Royal doors after going through 152 hallways and going up 106 floors. Vegeta entered the door without knocking with Bulma following with her head bowed. Vegeta bowed his body 45 degrees while Bulma bowed to the floor with her hands flat against the floor above her bowed head. Bulma stood up with her head bowed after Vegeta straightened out.

"Your mother is dead now, brat," he said to Vegeta. Vegeta actually stepped back to where Bulma was standing. His heart skipped a beat at the loss of his mother. He looked his father straight in the eyes and then looked at the king's hands. He knew that she didn't die naturally, she was too strong of a woman. It was all the king's doing!

"You killed her you bastard!" Vegeta was filled with rage that was traveling to his crunched up fists that were turning pure white. He took a large step towards the King ready to pounce his 'father'. Ki built up into his raged powered fists, anger tore at his face, and loss ate at his shaking legs. His father stared at Bulma and then at his son.

"Brat, address me right! To learn lessons and to shed your weak skin, you must shred your weakness. Don't make me do all the work for your weak ass." In a flash he raised his arm up to his son. Ki built up and there was a sound of Ki going through a tiny fleshy body.

* * *

Sorry, it is so short. I will update when ever I get the chance, so have patience.

Can anyone tell me what the difference is of hits and visitors are on this site. Yes, I'm very new. T__T

Please review or critique.


	2. chapter 2

Author note: I need a beta-reader for this story.

If you are willing to then tell me and you will see my new chapters as well as help me improve the story.

I would prefer a person who had English as their first language. (UK, USA, Canada, or just anyone who learned English first)

Also please no slang and please have proper grammar.

I could always use more than one reader for more editing. I need beta-readers for all my stories, so if you can, please try for more than this one.

Please!!! English is my third language and I do not wish my English to confuse others. (I learned from the Philippines and America)

I will delete this chapter after I find one, so we can get back to the story line.

Thank you~ Aka

* * *

'~STORY ON HOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~'

This story is now on hold because I don't know if people like it or not. My english is really bad in this story and I will continue it when I get a editor for this story.


End file.
